First Love
by Agam Ashley
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga yang masih dua belas tahun tiba-tiba jadi menyukai wajah tidur seorang teman sekelasnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan suka itu? Apakah akan tumbuh jadi cinta? Atau sekedar rasa antusias? Hm...


Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, AU, OOC maybe, dsb.

•

•

Halo. Salam kenal, ya buat para reader. Mmm... Ini ff pertamaku jadi, mungkin ada typo atau kekurangan yang lain dalam pembuatan.

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun agar author dapat berkarya lebih baik lagi :-)

•

Happy Reading!

•

•

•

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis kecil itu sangat penurut dan memperhatikan saat guru menyampainkan materi di depan kelas. Hanya beberapa waktu saja, dia merasa sangat bosan dan memiliu untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas.

Sepasang manik lavendernya terpaku pada sosok yang tertidur dengan posisi telungkup, menyisakan wajah pulas menghadap Hinata. Hinata menatap lekat teman sekelasnya yang bersurai jabrik itu.

BLUSH

Sontak saja kedua pipi tembam Hinata kecil terasa panas dan tahun belajar di Senju Academy, ia baru sadar bahwa ada wajah semempesona ini hingga membuat desiran pada hatinya.

Hinata tertawa kecil dan entah dengar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, anak laki-laki yang Hinata tamati langsung mengangkat kepala dengan wajah mengantuk lalu berganti posisi dan kembali tertidur.

•

Siapakah gerangan cowok teman sekelasnya itu?

Keingintahuan Hinata kian tak terbendung saat gadis manis itu melihat si bocah pirang-begitulah Hinata menyebutnya- asyik berlarian bersama teman-temannya.

"T-Tenten-chan... Anak laki-laki bermata biru laut itu... Siapa?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk si bocah pirang. Tenten mengikuti arah jari telunjuk mungil Hinata.

"Ooh... Yang memiliki kulit sawo matang itu, ya?" tanya Tenten sekedar meyakinkan. Kedua pipi Hinata merona membuat Tenten tersenyum lembut. "Dia Naruto Uzumaki." jawab Tenten malah membuat Hinata mengernyit.

"Lho, kukira namanya Lee yang disukai Tenten-chan, kan?" ucap Hinata. Tenten terdiam dengan raut cengo. Hyuuga di sampingnya ini... Kenapa jadi telmi dan buta orang?

"Bukan, Hinata-chan... Lee-kun itu yang pakai baju hijau sementara Naruto pakai jaket jingga~" ucap Tenten gemas.

Hinata menunduk malu namun terulas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Jadi, namanya Naruto Uzumaki, ya... Nama yang bagus.

"Hina-chan belum kenal Naruto, ya?" tanya Tenten dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Hinata. Tenten mendengus.

"Se-sepertinya aku sama sekali belum pernah satu kelas dengan Naruto dari dulu..." gumam Hinata. Kawan bercepol duanya mengangguk maklum. Yah... Mungkin itu benar.

"Hina-chan suka Naruto?" tanya Tenten membuat wajah Hinata berubah cerah. Hinata mengangguk keras dengan lugu. Tenten tertawa. "Ya ampun, Hina-chan... Kamu sangat polos."

"Ng... T-Tenten-chan,... A-ayo ke kelas." ucap Hinata salah tingkah membuat Tenten geleng-geleng kepala.

•

Hinata mendengus sambil kembali menoleh ke kanan-kiri mengharap sebuah mobil ford merah yang biasa menjemputnya terlihat. Hari mulai beranjak sore namun, di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata hanya seorang diri. Hinata menendang sebuah kerikil ke dalam sekolah. Kerikil itu terlempar menuju lapangan. Hinata terdiam saat mengetahui ada seorang anak laki-laki sebaya yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Eh? Bukannya itu Naruto, ya? Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Dan yang benar saja. Terlihat dari warna surai dan kulit tan itu, nampak jelas bahwa yang berlari itu adalah Naruto. Keringat jatuh dari kening dan pelipis Naruto namun anak itu tetap memasang wajah semangat.

Hinata menahan napas. Rasanya, ingin sekali ia menghampiri Naruto dan mengajak anak laki-laki itu berbincang ringan tapi-

Tin tin

Hinata menoleh dan benar dugaannya. Itu mobil ford merah milik ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu berjalan memasuki mobil. Hingga mobil itu berjalan menjauhi sekolah, Hinata masih betah menatap ke luar jedela lalu bergumam pelan.

Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mengajaknya mengobrol...

•

•

Demikian oneshoot First Love dari author. Sekali lagi, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun agar author lebih bisa meneliti hal-hal yang perlu dikoreksi. Terima kasih untuk para reader karena sudah meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca fic First Love yang abal+pasaran. Sampai jumpa. ^^


End file.
